


He Heard, She Heard

by cruisinforarubberman



Series: Bluepulse Week 17 [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, M/M, Meeting the ex, no jealousy, reasonable female in a male/male fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisinforarubberman/pseuds/cruisinforarubberman
Summary: *possibly takes place during season 3?Bart should've figured that Jaime had dated before. It's Jaime, for heck's sake, he's amazing. But it just wasn't something he had thought about.And she's...pretty. And really cool. And okay yeah, Bart can see why Jaime dated her he guessed. He just doesn't know if he should feel more defensive or jealous or something about it.But he's almost definitely sure having lunch with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex is a faux pas of some kind. Maybe. Modern media has misled him before. He'll just have to see how it goes.Written for BluepulseWeek17 over on tumblr, posted to my account of the same name. This fic is for Day 6: Rumors





	He Heard, She Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very curious. On tumblr this is my most popular fic from Bluepulse Week 17. People loved this fic for whatever reason. I can't wait to see if this matches up with I Don't Want to Understand, which is my most popular one on here.
> 
> I have no idea how old Bart and Jaime are, but I think Bart is at least 16.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch..._

The sound of Chicken Whizzies being thoroughly enjoyed by one Bart Allen could be heard over the drizzling of rain as it bounced and dripped from the gazebo over their heads. They sat at one of the many picnic tables beneath the covered area of the park, the only ones around for miles due to the weather. It was a warm kind of rain, the kind that only required light jackets with hoods to keep cozy.

Bart was wearing Jaime's red hoodie. Old as it was, it was still in decent shape and only now fit Bart just right. It used to be bigger on him. It was still the one that was his favorite, and he always borrowed this one when Jaime offered them up.

Apparently his company noticed his outfit because she asked, “Do you know where Jaime got that hoodie from?”

Bart paused mid-bite of his meal of Chicken Whizzies, a burger, fries, a salad, a milkshake...and a chocolate bar that Jaime had given him. It wasn't that he was surprised, but he certainly hadn't been expecting that. “How did you know it was Jaime's?”

Traci Thirteen gave a casual shrug. “I would know, since I gave it to him and all.”

“Oh.” He wasn't sure what to say. He actually hadn't known that. The two sat quietly for a few moments too many.

“It looks good on you, though.” she finally said before returning her attention to her own food.

Honestly, Bart hadn't expected her to get a meal as hefty as his own. Movies and television seemed to imply that girls only liked to eat salad and drink water, especially when they were as pretty as Traci. Yet another thing modern media needs to work on.

Bart did his best not to glance at the meal Jaime had set aside to his left as he stepped away to take a phone call, and instead pay attention to Traci, who was sitting across the table.

“Gosh, I think we were...twelve or thirteen when I got that for him.” she continued. “It was so random, too. I saw it in the store and just got it for him, for no particular reason. It was _huge_ on him back then.”

Bart chuckled a little. “It's not now.”

She smiled at that. “I thought it wouldn't be.”

Now the quiet that settled between them was more friendly in nature. Traci was really nice. Yeah, a bit abrasive on the outside, but seeing her chill like this was starting to help Bart feel comfortable around her.

Maybe too comfortable.

“You and Jaime used to date.” He blurted out. That was sudden. Much more personal than she might be comfortable with, too. It wasn't even phrased as a question. Good job, Kid Mouth...

Traci quirked her head and mouth to the side as she realized he said that impulsively.

Bart fought back the blush that must have begun to show. “I mean...I've heard that. About you. And him. So...” C'mon Bart, words. You have them, you know them. Using them would be nice.

At least she didn't seem bothered by his...attempt at speaking. “Look, Bart, my dad and I, we move around a lot. When I was starting to get my powers it was safer to keep on the move so no one would link things back to me. We lived in El Paso for a while and that's how Jaime and I met. But the thing was, we were twelve. You know how that is, right?”

“Well...not exactly?” Yes Bart had been twelve before, but not in this time or anything like this time.

“Oh right, sorry. Jaime did mention something about the time traveling.” Traci shifted a bit on the bench. “The thing about dating when you're twelve is that you're not really dating.”

Bart raised an eyebrow.

“I swear! Look, Jaime and I became pretty close really fast. At that age kids tease you for everything. As far as they were concerned a boy and a girl can't be “just friends”, they _have_ to be girlfriend/boyfriend or they're failures as people. So...we did. We held hands and I kissed him on the cheek once after our one and only date. Which, by the way, his mom chaperoned. It just...never turned serious at all, for either of us. And aside from those things we still acted like we were just friends.

“So to fill in the blank for you, yes; Jaime and I used to date. But when it came time for me to move away again, Jaime told me how sad he was to see one of his best friends leave. I was sad to leave him behind. We both knew how we really felt, and I'm glad that's how it still is between us. It's nice to have a friend like him back after all this time.”

Bart, for what it was worth, was silent. He had munched away, spellbound, as she had told her story, and was now sitting with empty wrappers and a full head.

After a minute he replied, “I'm glad Jaime has a friend like you. You're pretty crash, you know.”

“Good. And I'm glad he has a boyfriend like you.”

Uh-oh, now he was turning red again. “How did y--?”

“I've heard things about you, too.” She winked. “Besides, Jaime's never looked at me the way he looks at you.”

Before the speedster could respond, Jaime had come back and had taken his seat beside him.

“Sorry about that, you guys. My _tio_ really needed help with his computer. Thankfully Khaji can hack through landlines otherwise I would've been gone for another five minutes. Did I miss anything?”

“Uh, not really.” Bart responded, sharing a glance with Traci.

“Bart and I were just talking about rumors.”

“Yeah! Like that one about Batman and Superman being--”

“Ay, Bart! _Por favor_ , I'm trying to eat here!”

Bart and Traci shared a huge laugh at his expense. “Glad to see you haven't changed, Jaime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this is one of my favorites XD Didn't think it would be but it is. Only one fic left in this series! And it's...something lol


End file.
